


Ghost Adventures

by annies_hoodie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, explicit language but thats it, literally just dumbasses being dumbasses, nothing scary just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annies_hoodie/pseuds/annies_hoodie
Summary: Ymir and Historia are watching Ghost Adventures, much to Annie's annoyance. After all, it's a stupid show, and it's all fake, right? Until weird things start happening around their apartment.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	Ghost Adventures

“Can you guys shut up?”

Annie closed the door to the apartment behind her and locked it, scowling as Ymir and Historia blatantly ignored her request and continued to yell at the television screen. 

It was Saturday night, which meant Ghost Adventures night. Or, as Annie liked to call it, the night where Ymir and Historia held each other, screamed, and were generally obnoxious.

Annie squinted as she came through the hallway into the living room - all the lights were off and there were piles of pillows, blankets and snacks everywhere. It looked more like toddlers lived in their apartment rather than four adult women.

Ymir was sitting at the edge of the couch while Historia had her knees to her chest, eyes glued to the screen as the person “communicated’ with a “ghost.”

All it sounded like to Annie was feedback on a walkie-talkie.

Taking a seat on the small couch adjacent to Ymir and Historia, Annie found a spot that wasn’t piled with stuff and watched as the person on screen asked the ghost to make their presence known by turning off the lights. 

As the lights dimmed imperceptibly for a brief moment on screen, Ymir and Historia screamed.

Shaking her head, Annie wondered how her girlfriend, Mikasa, could even sleep in their room with all the racket. She had texted Annie earlier that she was taking a nap, and Annie thought about how lucky she was that she could sleep through the absolute shitstorm that was raging in their living room. Annie couldn’t even handle it when she was awake.

As a commercial break began to play, Historia’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, Ymir. Oh my god.”

“Historia, what’s wrong??”

“YMIR, THE BEAR IS LOOKING AT ME!”

Historia pointed frantically at a large plush bear in the corner of the room. It was one that Mikasa had won Annie at a carnival after an easy round on the High Striker. Annie stared at the very non-threatening bear as Ymir jumped up abruptly.

“OH MY GOD IT IS! ANNIE, DO SOMETHING!!”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

Historia shook her head frantically.

“This isn’t a joke, Annie. It could be possessed.”

Annie rolled her eyes. 

“This is so dumb. You guys get all worked up because of this fake show. Let me go talk to the spooky bear.”

“WAIT, NO! DON’T! THE DEMON COULD ENTER YOUR BODY!”

Ignoring them, Annie shook the bear’s soft purple paw. 

“Hey, buddy. My friends are absolute idiots. Could you do me a favor? Even though you’re an inanimate object, please stop looking at Historia. Okay? Good talk.”

As Annie turned away and began to walk to the kitchen, Ymir and Historia visibly inched back from her. 

“Are you guys serious right now?”

Ymir scratched the back of her head, looking around the room with uncertainty.

“I didn’t want to scare you. But there’s been some weird shit happening while we’ve been watching the show.”

Annie crossed her arms skeptically. 

“Like?”

“Like, we had a bag of chips on the table and went to the kitchen. When we came back, it was gone.”

Annie looked around at the messy room. It didn’t surprise her in the slightest. With the messes they created, things could be sucked into the vortex and not be recovered until at least a week later. Annie had lost many items and even her laptop to the abyss at one point. She’d recovered it a few days later, hidden under the arm cushion of the couch. She had no idea how it had ended up there, but she really didn't want to know. 

“I’m sure it’s here somewhere. Maybe you guys should clean up some of your shit.”

Historia fiddled with her sleeve sheepishly. 

“Since that happened, we’ve kind of been scared to move. We haven’t even gotten up to pee and we’ve been drinking quite a lot of fruit punch.”

Annie stared at her in disbelief. Only her two dumbass friends would be holding their bladders in fear of a nonexistent ghost.

“You know what, I can’t take this stuff on an empty stomach. I’m gonna go make a sandwich.”

The show came back on, and Historia and Ymir quickly turned away from Annie and sat back down on the couch, ready for more. 

But the moment before Annie could step through to the kitchen, the television shut off, promptly followed by a chorus of shrieks.

Historia sounded hysterical. 

“YMIR THIS IS THE END! THIS IS THE END!!”

Ymir was on the verge of tears. 

“HOLD ME TIGHTER, I WANT MY LAST MOMENTS TO BE AS CLOSE TO YOU AS POSSIBLE!”

Annie stayed frozen in place. She had to admit it was a little unnerving to be in the pitch black apartment, especially after all the talk of ghosts and demons. But she considered herself much more level-head than the other two, and told them to be quiet.

“Can you guys stop for a second? I’m sure there’s a normal reason for this. Maybe a power surge or something.”

It couldn’t have been the newly unleashed demon from the bear. At least, that’s what Annie told herself as she tried not to let her imagination run wild. 

“Oh, I feel something up my ass.”

Annie always found herself in disbelief at Ymir’s poetic way with words.

“What the fuck?”

“I mean I accidentally sat on the remote.”

In a moment, the television turned back on as Ymir waved the remote in the air.

“False alarm!”

“Did it actually go up your ass?” Historia asked. 

“No, it was just sort of wedged between the cheeks.”

Annie took that as her cue to try and make it to the kitchen again, but as she started walking, she turned around again as something on the show caught her interest.

“ _If things start disappearing in your home, or lights go off or even objects dropping unexplained, it could be a sign that a disgruntled spirit is active._ ”

“Oh my god, that’s our apartment-” Historia started, but Annie shushed her as she took a step forward to hear better.

“ _The only way to help free the spirit is to talk to them. Tell them your name and why you are occupying their space._ ”

Rolling her eyes, Annie berated herself for indulging in such silliness. Telling the spirit your name? Letting them know why you’re occupying their space? It was all just too far-fetched, and clearly a gimmick to lead on dumb viewers like Ymir and Historia. Annie wasn’t going to fall for it. No way. She was going to make her sandwich, go in her room, and cuddle with Mikasa. 

“This is so dumb. For the third time, I’m going to make a san--”

All of a sudden, a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass in the kitchen caused Annie to jump, and Ymir and Historia to, of course, scream simultaneously.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Annie had to admit she was a little nervous now. The show had just talked about a disgruntled spirit being the cause of randomly dropped objects in an area. Maybe all that crap actually had some substance to it.

“You guys?” 

Annie began to slowly back away from the kitchen and make her way to the couch.

“What if I pissed off the demon possessing the bear and it has now been unleashed into our apartment?”

She watched as Historia and Ymir visibly paled.

“We’re fucked now.”

What would happen next? If she truly had angered the demon, or spirit, or _whatever_ , surely it wasn’t going to stop at dropping something in the kitchen.

Annie turned to Historia and Ymir. 

“You guys have seen the show so many times. What do we do in a situation like this?”

The pair shared a solemn nod before Historia spoke.

“Annie, you have to talk to it.”

That would be ridiculous. There had to be an alternative way, like lighting some incense or something similar to drive it off.

“No fucking way.”

Ymir was insistent. 

“Do you want us to die? It’s clearly pissed.”

“The next thing we know, it could start a carbon monoxide leak or throw a knife at us,” Historia added.

Annie supposed those weren’t very ideal outcomes. 

Despite how absolutely stupid the entire situation was, Annie realized she’d have to do what Ymir and Historia said. Never in a million years did she think she’d find herself communicating to an allegedly angry spirit in her apartment, but at this point, she didn’t want to mess around with the unknown.

She cleared her throat, remembering that she needed to state her name and the reason why she was there.

“Uh, hello spirit. My name is Annie Leonhart.”

She paused, thinking of what to say next.

“I am occupying your space because it’s mine. I live here.”

Historia gasped. 

“Annie! Don’t be snippy with the spirit.”

A sudden chill permeated the room along with a low buzz. Ymir’s eyebrows shot up.

“OH MY GOD it’s working! I just got cold! That’s the spirit communicating.”

Annie gave her an admonishing stare. 

“The air conditioning just turned on, dumbass."

“Oh.”

Glancing up at the ceiling, figuring that's where a spirit would be, Annie continued on.

“Anyway, we come in peace so please leave my friends and I alone. We don’t mean any harm. Thanks.”

Ymir and Historia looked at her expectantly. Was she supposed to keep going?

“Um...sincerely, Annie Leonhart.”

They both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I hope that will get through,” Historia said. 

“Why wouldn’t it? I was very clear.”

Ymir shrugged. “Well, you weren’t exactly amicable.”

“What do you want me to do, flirt with it?”

“All I’m saying is that if you made it even more angry, we’re in for a horrible, slow death.”

Annie snorted, reaching for a blanket from the pile on the couch.

“Sure. I highly doubt the spirit, if it’s legit, is going to materialize and kill us.”

Just as she’d spoken, her hand touched the pile of blankets.

And it _moved_.

Annie screamed.

Historia started crying.

This was it. This was payback for all her talk about how fake the show was, for all her admonishments and doubts about the authenticity of Ghost Adventures. She was about to be made an example of. They'd probably even do a future episode on her: the horrific death of the non-believer.

Mikasa poked her head out of the pile of blankets and blinked groggily, her hair frazzled from napping in a cocoon.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“MIKASA, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Annie’s heart was hammering practically out of her chest as she stared at Mikasa in disbelief. 

“How the fuck?!”

Mikasa wrinkled her nose and sniffed a few times. 

“Hm. Something smells funny.”

She turned and saw Ymir and Historia, who were staring at her with their jaws dropped.

“Do you smell anything?”

“Yeah, it’s my piss. I’m sitting in my own piss because you scared the living shit out of me,” Ymir said slowly, the fear in her eyes beginning to subside. “What. The. Fuck.”

Mikasa wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

“Ymir, if you’re soaked in urine you need to get up and clean yourself. You’ve probably already soiled the couch.”

“Well, I can’t. Because I’m frozen in shock.”

“Why?” Mikasa asked.

Annie continued to stare at Mikasa, coming down from the jittery feeling of almost being confronted by angry supernatural forces. “We literally thought you were a materialized demon here to kill us after I unleashed you and didn’t address you properly.”

Mikasa nodded thoughtfully. 

“Huh. Have you guys been drinking?”

Sighing, Annie put her head in her hands. She couldn’t believe that Mikasa had been in the room with them the entire time, blissfully sleeping while they had multiple meltdowns. Even more, she couldn’t believe that she hadn’t noticed her. Then again, she had been curled up under a pile of blankets, which there was more than one of in the room. 

“No. We were watching Ghost Adventures. Some weird shit happened and I got caught up in it. You just scared the crap out of us because we had no idea you were in here. I thought you were napping in our room.”

“No, I actually got home a little before Ymir and Historia so I’ve been napping out here this whole time. Sorry to scare you guys!”

“Holy fuck.”

Annie sat back to decompress, glaring at Ymir and Historia.

“You know, if you two would have cleaned the damn room earlier you’d have noticed her.”

Ymir frowned.

“Well, I like having blankets everywhere. Then if I get cold, I can just grab one from nearby. The less labor the better.”

Historia tugged Ymir’s sleeve. 

“Ymir, go take a shower.”

Sighing, Ymir got up and started towards the bathroom. “Fine. It’s all fun and games till someone pees their pants.”

As Ymir started her shower, the remaining three sat in silence as the preview for the following week’s episode of Ghost Adventures played on the television.

“I can’t believe I talked to the spirit.”

Annie shook her head, embarrassed that she’d gotten so caught up in everything.

“It’s okay Annie. You did what you had to do to protect us,” HIstoria assured her.

“How chivalrous,” Mikasa teased, nudging Annie with her foot.

Annie groaned. “Mikasa, god. Seriously, what the hell? Make your presence known next time!”

“Sorry. I really was dead asleep.”

Slowly, Mikasa shook the pile of blankets off and got up from the couch, stretching.

“Are you coming to bed?”

Annie looked at Historia, who was staring at the wet spot Ymir had left on the couch. 

“Do you want help cleaning that?”

Historia shook her head. “No, that’s okay. It’s my girlfriend, so I’ll clean it. Thanks, though.”

“Okay. I’ll go grab you the cleaning stuff and then I’ll meet you in our room, Mikasa.”

As Mikasa headed to the bedroom, Annie stepped into the kitchen and was met with the strong smell of dill and garlic. There was a broken jar of pickles on the floor, and the fridge door was ajar. The pickles had been pushed out by tubs of yogurt that had been haphazardly jammed too close to the door. 

So _that_ hadn’t been the spirit either. 

Historia joined Annie in the kitchen, surveying the mess.

“Oh crap. That was my fault - yogurt was on sale so I stocked up, but I didn’t want to miss the beginning of the show. I just stuffed it all in front of the fridge.”

Sighing, she threw a towel down to begin soaking up the pickle juice.

“I guess I’ve got a lot of messes to clean tonight. Pickle juice or piss. Where do I start?”

Annie laughed, running a hand through her hair. 

“Jeez. What a fucked up night.”

Historia smiled.

“But hey, we had our own real-life Ghost Adventure! You have to admit it was kind of awesome.”

“No. It was stupid.”

Laughing as she grabbed the broom and dustpan, Historia began to clean up the glass.

“So you say. I bet you secretly have a soft spot for the show. Anyway, go cuddle up with your demon girlfriend.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night!”

* * *

When Annie closed the bedroom door behind her, Mikasa was already on their bed laughing. 

“That was so funny. You guys were so scared.”

Annie ignored her and picked up their comforter, looking underneath. “Mikasa? Where are you?”

“Oh, maybe you’re here.”

She picked up a blanket off the ground and threw it at her still-laughing girlfriend.

“I really didn’t mean to scare you. I was so tired and didn’t hear a thing prior to the screaming.”

Annie took off her shirt and threw it at Mikasa’s face, changing into a soft tee and shorts. 

“Sure. You just take pleasure in my suffering.”

Mikasa smiled, patting the spot next to her. 

“Come here. I’ll protect you from ghosts. And I have chips.”

She picked up the bag from her nightstand, and Annie took a closer look.

“Hey, are these Ymir and Historia’s chips that disappeared?”

“Is that what they said?” Mikasa chuckled.

“They’re my chips. I wasn’t fully sleeping yet at that point, and I heard them throw the bag on the table. Then they must have went back to the kitchen. I peeked through the blankets and saw that they were mine, so I took them back. But in the context of your night, I can see how that fit into the mischievous spirit narrative.”

“Wow. I can’t believe I started to seriously buy into any of that stuff.”

Annie plopped down next to Mikasa with a sigh. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, if there was a spirit, I’m sure you were very nice to it and it will probably continue to reside here with us in harmony.”

Annie watched as Mikasa opened the bag and popped a chip into her mouth.

“I don’t want to think about any more spirits.”

Mikasa nodded in understanding as she held out the bag to Annie.

“Chips?”

“Sure. I never did get to make my sandwich, anyway.”


End file.
